The Choice!
by AnimeHuntress
Summary: Inu Yasha's made his choice. But is he up to the consequences? Read and find out!


Disclaimer: I don't Own Inu YASHA!  
  
AN: I'm trying to break nmy writers block so I decided to write a angsty ONE SHOT. Enjoy! Oh I'll be posting another One-shot but it'll be on Media Minder only so go there and look for it My member url is this.  
  
http://www.mediaminer.org/user_info.php/71856  
  
Summery: Inu Yasha has chosen but what are the consequences of his choice? Can he live with the choice he made? Find out! I Garantee IIITTTSSS GGGOOOOOODDD!!!!  
  
The Choice  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Kagome looked down at the completed jewel. It was done and everything was as it should be again. Or partially anyways. Sango had Kohaku back, and Miroku and she would marry in a few weeks. Shippo was happy being by her side and being hers and Inu Yasha's pup. Keade was training a future Miko, Kagome had already explained that she expected that she would soon be sent home again.  
  
Everything was fine and everyone was happy, except her and Inu Yasha. He would make his choice now. Whether it be her or Kikyo. Kagome knew he would choose. She had known for a while and her heart ached with the sadness that knowledge had caused.   
  
"I hope you can live with what it will mean," Kagome murmured as she slowly approached the god tree with the jewel. "But so long as your happy then... I won't do anything to stand in your way."  
  
The pain in her heart was tremendous but she would do nothing to ease it. She would not seek revenge. She would not seduce him to her. And she would not betray him. She was Kagome, not Kikyo and she loved him enough to let him go.   
  
She entered the clearing of the god tree where she had unpinned him so long ago. Kikyo was there waiting and wathing. Ready to pounce and pull him to hell if she deemed it worthy. Inu Yasha himself stood looking up at the tree where he had been pinned. Where Kagome had freed him and they had met that first time.  
  
"Inu Yasha," Kagome stated simply. "What do you wish?"  
  
that in itself proved the difference between her and Kikyo. Four simple words made her seem utterly different. Kikyo would have said 'It is Time Inu Yasha.' A statement and a demand. Yet Kagome asked. She didn't ask for anything, not even his love, only his own happiness. She sacrificed everything, including her home and life. She gave him everything and asked nothing in return, only asking what he wanted or needed. Of course he had hurt her many time and still did. She would sit him and all would be forgiven. But she never changed him she never demanded or commanded him to change. She asked nothing but his happiness.  
  
And he was about to destroy her.  
  
"Wish for Kikyo to be as she was before Naraku tricked us. For her to be of flesh and blood and soul." Inu Yasha whispered.  
  
"Are you certain this will make you happy?" Kagome asked hiding her agony. "Despite the consequences that may come with such a wish?"  
  
"You heard him wretch now do as he told you," Kikyo snarled at her.  
  
"I will not grant this wish if he is not certain of his wish. If the wish will not make him happy I will not wish it. Once again Inu Yasha are you certain of this wish, despite what it could mean?" Kagome asked quietly her heart slowly cracking like fine glass.  
  
"Yes," Inu Yasha looked her in the eye and Kagome knew he told the truth.  
  
"Then it is done," Kagome whispered as she wished for Kikyo to be alive once more, and she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces and scatter away on the breeze.   
  
Her soul flew from her and entered Kikyo once again and Kagome slowly fell to the ground before the sacred tree. As Kikyo glowed with life Kagome slowly lost hers, fading away into and eternal sleep. She felt peace fall over.  
  
"Be happy Inu Yasha," Kagome whispered.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inu Yasha cried feeling tears flow down his cheeks as Kikyo kneeled with him.  
  
"Be happy and I will be at peace. It's all I've ever wanted for you, my love." Kagome murmured before the last of her soul went to Kikyo.  
  
"Rest in peace, Kagome Higurashi," Kikyo whispered as she held a trembling Inu Yasha.  
  
"I didn't know!" He sobbed.  
  
"I know, but you made your choice. You choose to live with me despite all that it could mean." Kikyo reminded him sadly. "No wish comes without a Price."  
  
"She loved me," Inu Yasha whispered as he held her.  
  
"As I didn't, her love was pure and unselfish where mine once was selfish. I didn't understand then but I do now." Kikyo murmured as she held her love. "Its not what you are or what you once were but WHO you are. I am sorry I didn't see that before and that I could not trust you."  
  
"Back then I didn't know how to trust." Inu Yasha murmured. "But now we can start again."  
  
"Yes, and perhaps someday Kagome will wake up and you will see her again." Kikyo murmured. "But for now this is our life.  
  
"Yes our life," Inu Yasha kissed her softly. He then leaned down and picked up the sprawled sleeping Kagome. He laid her before the god tree and looked toward Kikyo. "The others will want to say goodbye."  
  
"They won't undertand but perhaps with time they will forgive us." Kikyo murmured as she touched the center of Kagome's forehead. Slowly a clear crystal began to encase her. A place to keep her safe while she rested. Until a time when her sould could return to her.  
  
Inu Yasha left to get the others. All of them said their goodbyes. All of them wept or yelled. All were hurt by the girl's passing. The girl had touched so many people's heart in the past and future. Her presence would never go unknown. The TaiYoukais of the lands and the most powerful Miko's and priest went to where the girl lay in her white gown in her crystal coffin. There they placed a tremendous spell upon her, to halt her aging until the day when she would awaken. Also a spell of protection was invoked so that none would know of her presence unless they went there for the soul purpose of seeing her and payinh homage.  
  
Over the years she became nothing more then a legend but always she was known to the world. Her friends and their children payed homage to her. And sometimes they could hear her laughter and joy as she watched over them in her sleep.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kikyo lived happily with four pups. Kikyo eventually grew old and died but never once did her love for the hanyu waver nor her trust. Inu Yasha continued on, awaiting the day he could see Kagome. Now able to let go of his first love and wait for his second. But he had made his choice and he could not go back.  
  
(Should I or shouldn't I? That is the Question! Ah hell damnit! I can't let it end like this! CRAP!)  
  
Slowly Kagome stirred and opened her eyes. The clear blue sky and sky scrapers met her vision. Sitting up she looked around. The crystal casing around her faded and she looked down at the Hanyu who was kneeling before her. Looking behind her she saw the God tree.   
  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome whispered feeling tears come to her eyes. "But how? I died?"  
  
The human looking Inu Yasha stood and smirked down at her.  
  
"Kikyo and the most powerful Mikos and Priests, and even the Taiyoukais made it so you slept and wouldn't be affected by time. They protected you until a time when your sould could come back. "I've missed you Kagome. Four hundred years is a long time."  
  
"But I gave Kikyo her Life I was supposed to die!" Kagome stated in confusion.  
  
"You knew? And you let me..." Inu Yasha gaped at her.  
  
"Of course I knew, it only made sense. To bring Kikyo back she would need her soul, my soul. A sould cannot truly exist within two beings at once so I sacrificed myself to bring her back." Kagome frowned. "Did she not come back?"  
  
"She did and we lived through her lifetime happily together. I asked her to stay with me for eternity but she said that she wasn't the one my sould belonged to. So I waited for you to awake." Inu Yasha sighed and pulled her to him. "Thank you Kagome, because of you I was able let go of Kikyo, and freely give you my heart. I love you Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked up at him and slowly felt her heart begin to mend. "It'll take me a while before I can trust you with my heart again... but we have time. We have all the time in the world."  
  
"Oh?" Inu Yasha blinked.  
  
"I'm immortal silly. When I made the wish the jewel became one with me. Its no longer dormant and I can feel that I'm Immortal." Kagome smiled. "I'm glade you made your choice."  
  
"So am I." Inu Yasha sighed and slowly dipped his head to kiss her.  
  
----------------------  
  
Lame corney foolish, but sweet. Its short and that's very unusual for me. But I thought I'd give it a whirl. Review and tell me what you thought! 


End file.
